Will I Ever Be OK Again?
by pokemonturkey
Summary: : Alice is 17, and about to set out on her own pokemon journey with her best friend, Kaleb. They've known each other for 10 years. Alice has formed a brother/sister relationship with Kaleb, but he doesn't quite feel the same way. Kaleb is flat out in love with Alice, but Alice has her own issues to deal with. Alice was raped by her boyfriend when she was only 14. Will she be O.K.?
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! It's Eiry-Ann-Chan, Pokemonturkey's twin! I'm sharing her account if you didn't already know (^.^) This is my first story so just please hang in there with me and I promise to do my best! The beginning might be a little confusing by try to hang with me! Thanks lovelies ~

_4 Years Ago_-

"_St-stop, please, I don't understand. Wh-why, why must you be _this_ cruel…"_

"_C'mon Babe, I thought you wanted this!" He said with an evil smirk._

"_Please stop, I don't want this…"_

"_Well I'm not going to stop, so lie down and shut the hell up! I'm tired of you talking!"_

"_I-I….n-n-no…"_

I woke up today, Saturday, before 11 am, this might just be a new best. I pulled my seemingly lifeless self out of bed, trying to get my feet to carry me to my closet. I grabbed my wrinkled black sweatpants off of the ground that were too large for me. I guess I hadn't eaten that much for a while, but I let that go right over my head. I picked up my favorite grey, V-neck shirt with the tiny hole by the neck. My best friend Kaleb had left it at my house one night, and as far as I'm concerned, it's mine now.

I glanced over at Babydoll's bed. Babydoll was my favorite pokemon, Espeon. Sleeping, like always, not caring what was going on in the world around her. The rest of my pokemon sat on my cluttered mess of a dresser right next to Kaleb's picture. It was from our childhood, I was 4 and he was 6, we were shown in our tree house, playing with a starly we found. I then remembered how I used to be able to have fun and not give a crap about real issues, but that was _then_. I started to pull myself out into the hall towards my half kitchen half living room area.

"Yo, mom, make me some cereal!" I asked with no manners what so ever.

"What the hell Alice! Why aren't you ready to go?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. It was Saturday, the day I usually spend on my laptop, going to the park with my pokemon, or hanging out with Kaleb and our posse of misfits. I then proceeded to ask,

"Mom, explanation please?"

"How could you forget? Alice, I really wish you had a better memory, maybe then you woulda lasted in that damn school of yours. It's your day, your day for you and Kaleb and the rest of your ignorant group of friends to start your journey, if you can even call it that."

Oh my god. She was right! Today was _Saturday! This was the day when I would start my life over and make something of myself!_ Today was the day I was starting my journey to make it to the Pokemon League. I was gonna be champion one day, and today was the day I took my first step towards my dream. I ran back upstairs to grab my pre-packed bag that I had made a long time ago.

It had everything I needed. My clothes folded neatly in the bottom, potions, extra pokeballs, healing supplies, a photo of my mom, other daily life essentials, a little bit of money I had saved up, and pink hair dye. That sounds strange, but my mom never let me dye my hair before, so why not do it when she couldn't yell at me? I stuffed my currently occupied pokeballs in the bag too. I grabbed Babydoll, waking her up and scaring her half to death, and flew down the hall. I sprinted out the door towards Kaleb's house, not even caring about my horrendous apparel. Maybe my life would finally start to become O.K. again.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter, sorry it's short but I didn't have too much time and I got excited to post! More will be coming soon if you enjoy!:)

~Eiry-Ann-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter two! I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it, I would really like a review if you would be so kind! Please, tell me what you think! Thanks Lovlies!**

**xox~ Eiry-Ann-Chan**

Chapter 2: Starting Out

I slammed my fists quickly against Kaleb's front door. I was surprised that he had not already made it over to my house, but he probably just didn't want to deal with my mom. Who would? She could be very aggressive sometimes, and very brutal, but I could tell that she was trying to loosen up.

Kaleb's mom opened the door. Great. I was terribly with small talk. I really don't care for conversation with people very much. I always end up learning way more than I actually needed to know. Unless it was one of my close friends, then I could be the best listener in the whole freaking world.

"Hi Mrs. Burner, is Kaleb awake yet?"

"Oh hello my dear! I believe he is getting ready for your little adventure!"

Oh, how I hated every word of her greeting. _Little adventure? _ Little adventure my ass. This was my dream, and it was not small in any way. This was what I was doing with my life. And_ dear?_ What am I? Two?

"Oh, ok Mrs. Burner. Could you please just tell him to meet me out on my porch when he is ready to go?"

"Sure thing Ali, he'll be out in a second!"

The door was then slammed in my face. Mrs. Burner isn't exactly my best friend. She says that I lead her son to bad choices. I really hope though that her opinion never becomes too strong that she would act on that. To be honest, if I wasn't able to see Kaleb every day, I would have lost my mind a long time ago. And I've heard that the Looney Bin isn't the greatest place to hang out with my friends and watch a movie.

It took about 10 minutes for Kaleb to finally get his butt ready. Sure Mrs. Burner probably told him to slow down his progression of getting prepared, but he still should have hurried a little faster.

I ran up to Kaleb and gave him a hug. He was the only person I really ever hugged. There was just something about Kaleb's personality that made him easily trustable, and very loyal, which was good for me. The last thing I needed was for someone to betray me once again.

"You ready to go, sweets?" I asked my best friend in an impatient tone.

"Alice, could you ever just act like you actually enjoy my presents? Maybe just once?"

"No can do boy, now come on. Let's get the show on it!"

Kaleb and I had a special relationship. I would always make the stark comments towards him, and he would always pretend like he thought I was serious. Sarcasm is basically my religion. There was something about this boy though that made us inseparable. He took care of me, like a brother. I was annoying towards him, like a sister.

We never questioned our relationship, except for one time a while back. At my old school, before I was home schooled, I watched Kaleb score every single girl in our school with just a glance. His gleaming, emerald colored eyes got them on their knees every time. And on the rare occasion that that wasn't enough, his wavy, mysterious hair or fantastic body were next in line. His jet black hair fell perfectly over his forehead, and his body, well, you get the idea.

On my last year at that hell hole Kaleb found a girl he actually liked for once. Her name was Hazel, and boy was she pretty. She had long, flowing, blonde hair that bounced with every step she took, ginormous brown eyes that were almost hypnotic, and a great figure from all the sports she played. She was his savior and my poison. He spent every day after school with her, totally cutting me out. He was the only thing keeping me sane and I was losing him.

I accused him of ditching me every day, and I told him that it was making me bad again. I started to feel my depression coming back. Kaleb was literally my shining light, keeping me happy. Kaleb then told me to meet her. I refused immediately. I thought meeting her would make me feel worse, but instead I got a new and very great friend.

They later broke up, I mean, all high school relationships do, but him and I are still friends with her.

Although, why am I even focusing on that? Kaleb and I were starting our journey. We had what was important to us; our pokemon, and each other. We did not look back. We walked forward, waiting to discover our future. All I knew was, I was safe with him right next to me, and 'safe' was a very hard thing for me to feel.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! xox


End file.
